My Son's Addiction
by Shalphine90210
Summary: *Sequeal* Yay Eli, Clare, Justin, and Jaden are back everything seems to be going alright boys are getting good grades baby Naomi getting tall and Eli and Clare are happily married but what happens when Justin starts dealing with a little problem that we hate to call pornography read what happens and enjoy, take to heart and learn something
1. Chapter 1

**So I miss my Eclare story and Justin and Jaden lol anyways I wanted to try making a new story but involving more of Justin and Jaden and how Justin goes through tough dealing with something...can't say lol enjoy **

(Clare POV)

I was on my way home I had to take Naomi to her doctors for a check up my baby is starting school next semester so proud of her God has been such a blessing to her and my two sons Justin and Jaden, they are getting so big now it's crazy and Eli is just Eli everybody doing good Justin is now 16 we threw him a nice but big party just a few months ago and Jaden who is now 14 is doing good he's a 8th grader now and Justin is a sophomore and still does soccer once again sadly I was in my car when I got a phone call 'Hello' I say driving into my neighborhood 'Hey mom can I got over Aaron's house today' Justin says and I sigh 'Fine just be home by 8 please' I say driving up to my drive through 'Thanks mom' he says before hanging up I got out the car and help Naomi out 'Mommy where's daddy' she ask 'He should be home' I say Eli and I moved into a bigger house because of course we had Bella and Naomi added to the family I open the door and it was quite 'Hello' I call out 'Hey mom' Jaden says I smile giving him a kiss on the forehead 'Is daddy here' I ask him and he nods 'Eli' I call out 'Coming' he calls back I set my stuff down 'I don't feel like cooking' I say 'Pizza mommy' Jaden says I smile 'You only call me mommy when you want something' I tell him and he smiles 'Yeah mommy I want pizza' he says I roll my eyes brushing my fingers through his hair and I make a face and he notices 'What' he ask 'Someone needs a hair cut' I say his eyes open wide and he runs upstairs Eli comes downstairs 'DADDY' Naomi yells out running up to him and he picks her up I walk over and kiss him 'Have you seen Justin' he ask putting Naomi down 'He's over at Aaron's house' I reply and he nods 'Baby I'm ordering Chinese tonight but Jaden wants pizza' I say to him and he sighs 'Okay I'll take him to pizza hut' he says and I nod 'Daddy me want to go with you' Naomi says and he smirks picking her up 'Okay baby' he says 'Jaden come down were going to the pizza place' Eli hollers out 'Coming' he shouts back I look through the menu for the food I want Jaden comes down with his Nintendo DS 'See you later mom' he says I kiss Eli and they head out I sat down sighing 'Finally peace and quiet' I say to myself.

(Justin POV)

I am at my friends Aaron's house 'Hey want to play the Wii' he ask and I nod we go downstairs and get the remote but the battery was dead 'Aaron you need some new batteries man' I say and he sighs 'Their might be some batteries in my parents room' he says he runs upstairs and I follow him we run in the room to look for them 'Aaron what time does your parents come home' I ask him 'About close to 6 why' he ask and I shrug 'Just asking' I reply 'So how's your step dad' he ask and I smile 'Great but I call him my dad I don't like the term step dad' I say to him and he nods understanding he looks under his bed and I waited for him but he doesn't say anything 'Um Aaron you okay' I ask him and all I hear is 'Wow' I walk over and he was reading a magazine 'Dude what is that' I ask him and he shows me and for the first time in my 16 years of life have I never experience anything like this it was a women with her body area showing 'Are we even allowed to be looking at this' I ask him as he begins flipping the page to see more 'No but we can sneak around and won't get caught' he says I don't say anything but my eyes were glued to the magazine and I had tha feeling something bad was going to happen.

(Clare POV)

I got my food watching Dance Moms still quiet in the house when the door opens and it was Justin he sat his book bag down and sat next to me 'Hey sweetie did you have fun at Aaron's house' I ask him and he nods something seem a bit off with him 'Justin is everything alright' I ask him and he nods again 'I have Chinese food your brother and sister went with Eli to go get some pizza' I tell him and he nods again I gave him a confused look 'Mom I'm going to go in my room and play video games' he says going upstairs I watch him as he does something is not right and I'm going to find out just then Eli came in with the kids Jaden still had his DS glued to his face and Naomi was sleeping 'Aw look at my baby' I say grabbing her from Eli, he kissed my cheek and walk to the bathroom I went upstairs to change Naomi into some pajamas and prayed over her putting her in her small bed she was so cute I cut off the light and walk back downstairs Eli was sitting watching the game I snuggled up to him and he wrap his arms around me 'Hun' I say and he looks at me 'What's wrong' he ask I sit up and sigh 'Justin hasn't been acting right all afternoon' I say to him and he gives me a confused look 'Maybe him and Aaron got into some argument' he says and I nod 'I just hope he's okay' I say laying on Eli chest he rubs my arms 'He's fine sweetie' Eli says I close my eyes praying to God.

(Jaden POV)

I watch my brother 'Jus what's wrong with you' I ask him and he sighs 'I saw something' he says and I put my DS down 'What did you see' I ask him and he looks up at me 'Promise you won't tell mom and dad' he ask and I nod 'Aaron showed me this magazine and it had pictures of' he stop talking and I begin to get curious 'Had pictures of what cats and dogs' I ask him and he shakes his head 'No it had girls and the girls were' he says my eyes grow big 'Were they' I ask him and he nods 'Naked and I didn't stop looking at it I feel so dirty and ashamed' he says crying I hug him 'It's fine we all make mistakes mommy says when we do something bad we need to ask Jesus to forgive us and Justin he will' I tell him and he nods 'But I want to see more' he confessed and I sigh 'You can't you know Jesus wouldn't like it' I tell him and he nods 'Okay' he say wiping his tears I pat his back and went on to my DS.

(Eli POV)

I look down and Clare was sleeping I carried her up to the bed and kissed her forehead I saw the time and it was 12 oh man she's going to kill me if the boys are still up I went to the room and saw Jaden there 'Hey man time to sleep' I tell him and he cuts off his game getting into bed 'Where's your brother' I ask him and he looks at me 'He went downstairs he's been down there for a while' he replies and I nod 'Don't forget to say your prayers' I remind him and he gets out of bed on his knees I went downstairs 'Justin' I call out and he was on the computer 'Yes' he replies fast 'Uh it's time to go to bed are you okay you look like you seen a ghost' I ask him and he nods running upstairs I sigh cutting off the computer not bother to see what he was looking at and went upstairs I said my prayers to the boys and went in my room Clare came out the bathroom smiling at me I walk over and hug her and she kiss me 'Ready to sleep' she ask me and I nod we heard a tap on the door 'Daddy I want to sleep with you' Naomi says Clare glared at me and I smirk 'What she's a daddy's girl' I say picking Naomi up taking her to bed with Clare and me 'Yeah whatever' Clare says I chuckled we said our prayers and prayed over Naomi and got into bed Naomi was in the middle and we were fast asleep.

(Justin POV)

My heart was still beating fast I almost got caught 'I know what you were doing Jus' Jaden says I sat up 'Don't tell mom' I said he shook his head 'Fine but you can't Justin you'll get in big trouble' he says I sigh 'I won't look at it anymore alright' I said to him and he shook his head 'Sure' he replied I sat up 'You need to ask for forgiveness Justin' he says and I nod my head 'Okay' I said getting out of my bed and on my knees

_**Dear Jesus, I'm sorry for lying and for looking at inappropriate stuff I can't help it and I hope that you'll help me because I'm scared thank you and Amen**_

I prayed and went back to my bed I layed there and finally doze off

**So should I continue if you want me to I will I honestly don't care if it's one person telling me to I will I honestly so please I mean review I will do it lol anyways thanks and God Bless and if anyone is dealing with what Justin is going through and wants to stop fill free to message me thanks and adios :)**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I had to make this sorry if I offended anyone but I had to because this is getting on my nerves **

adamtorresrules8 8/14/13 . chapter 1

adamtorresrules88 says: yes you can and bring in Adam Torres in your 'My Son's Addiction' Story here please. Peacefully, adamtorresrules88.

**Dude seriously enough already gosh if you want Adam so much go and search him this story is about Eli and Clare not Adam stop asking me about him oh better yet make a story about him and leave me alone every story I make a story your always commenting about Adam get off my back sometimes and stop Adam won't be in this story so bye and thanks :) Also in my religious beliefs I don't approve of Adam as much so why would I dare adding him in all my story that's why I always say Adam is not a transgender sorry but that's God rules and we have to obey anyways bye and God Bless just stop asking about Adam because next time you do you'll get it and not in a good way **


	3. Looks so good but hurts so bad

(Clare POV)

I was downstairs cooking breakfast Naomi was watching The Fresh Beat Band 'We had a great day it was a super way to spend some time together' she said singing I awed at her she was so cute and looks so much like Eli well I think she does Eli thinks she looks like me she has my hair color and has my eye color which Eli was so happy about and Eli's smirk and everything Jaden came downstairs 'Morning mom' he said giving me a kiss on the cheek 'Morning baby is Justin up' I ask him and he nods his head yes he walk to Naomi and started dancing with her 'La la la la la' they both said then he started tickling her she was laughing so hard 'Eli and Justin hurry down we got to get ready' I shouted I served the meal on the table and put Naomi in her seat Justin came down with a smile 'Morning mom, hi Naomi' he said giving her a hug 'Hi Jus' she said Eli finally came down 'Sorry I was trying to- never mind let's eat' he said 'Mommy can I say grace' Naomi said I nod 'God is grace God is good and we thank you for our food by his hand we must be fed give us Lord our daily bread Amen' she said 'Mom remember when we used to say that' Jaden said I nod my head we started eating 'Baby want me to take the boys to school today and you take Naomi to school' he ask I nod 'Sure my job is closer' I said we got up getting our things 'Naomi give daddy a kiss' I tell her and she runs up to Eli giving him a kiss 'Justin can you pray for our day' I ask him and he nods 'Dear Heavenly Father, I come to say thank you for this day I pray for the angles to guide us back and forth and that we make decisions not based on our thoughts but yours God and that you lead us into the right footstep and not into temptation thank you Lord amen' he said I was shock 'Wow Justin good job' I said and he smiled we walk out I out Naomi in her car seat 'Wait Clare' Eli said I look back at him 'What' and he gives me a gentle kiss 'I love you' he says I smile 'Love you too' I said 'Ew mom and dad' the boys say Eli smirks and gives me a longer kiss 'Ew mommy and daddy' Naomi said I playfully slap Eli 'Eli go to work before you make us all late' I said laughing he chuckles gives me one more kiss and heads out I get in the car and drive Naomi to school I made a turn into her school and took her out 'See you later mommy' she says giving me a kiss on the cheek I kissed her hair 'Have a good day baby' I tell her she smiles and runs to class I get back in and make my way down to work

(Justin POV)

I was trying to ignore Aaron today but he came by my locker 'Wassup Jus' he says I nod 'Aye man look what I got' he says pulling out movies and magazines with naked girls on it my eyes budge open 'Dude hide that before we get in trouble' I say looking around the hallway 'Relax man come over my place again today Derrick and Bryan are going to be there' he says I nod 'And what are we going to be doing' I ask him and he smiles patting my shoulder 'Your funny man anyways come over' he says walking to class I bang my head against the locker I decided to text my dad instead of my mom this time

_**Dad**_

_**Sure you can but just for the heck of both of us being safe ask your mother**_

I sigh and put my phone in my pant pockets and head to class this isn't good I mean being honest here I want to go so bad but I can't it's bad to watch pornography it is they talk about it at church I sigh 'Mr. Goldsworthy is there something bothering you' my teacher ask and I shake my head 'No ma'am' I say and she nods I take my notebook out and start taking notes after class it was free period I went to my locker and Aaron came by 'Aye come to the library with me' he says I didn't argue so I followed I saw some of my other friends there we sat at the table and he pulled out a magazine 'Aaron we're going to get caught' I whisper 'Stop being a sissy and just look' he said to me I sigh and watch him open the magazine next thing you know my eyes were glued to everything 'Man those chicks are hot' Derrick said all the guys we're talking 'Last night I went downstairs and got on my computer' I said the guys look at me 'And' Aaron said I sigh 'I watch some videos' I said they smiled 'Alright man' Bryan said giving me a five I smiled a bit 'Justin it's cool just as long as you don't get caught' he said I nod agreeing with him and for the rest of the period we kept looking 'Guys tonight come by I have videos Justin promise me you'll' be there' he says and I nod 'Of course man' I said and he nods the bell rings and I get up walking to class 'I saw what you did' my brother says 'Don't tell mom and dad' I said 'So are you' he ask me I look at him confused 'Am I what' I ask him 'Are you going over there' he ask me and I slowly nod 'Justin those dudes are going to send you to a place you don't want to be you know Jesus doesn't like this' he says to me 'Dude whatever and he said don't lust over it and don't masturbate so calm down' I said pushing him out my way 'You idiot that junk is going to cause you to sin more and more against God the enemy wants you to do this' he said I sigh 'It's not a big deal calm down and mind your own business' I said harshly walking away and not looking back I text my mom asking her and she replied back

_**Mom**_

_**Sure sweetie just make sure your back home at 7 and only if your comfortable going okay sweetie love**_** you**

I can't wait to go over Aaron's house

**Uh oh Justin is surely not going the right path God wants him to be but don't worry God has a plan for him :) hope you enjoy and God bless**


	4. Looks so good but hurts so bad pt 2

(Justin POV)

The guys and I were at Aaron's house watching videos to be honest I felt dirty watching it but it was very addicting the house phone rung 'Guys turn it off' Aaron says Derrick runs over and answers it 'Yes mom...okay...yes ma'am...nope nobody home ma just me...okay bye' he said hanging up 'Okay my stupid mom is getting off work early so everyone get out' he says all the guys groan I grab my stuff 'Aye Jus my mom knows you and your mom you can stay' he offered but I denied 'No thanks man I got homework' I said and he nods 'Alright man peace' he says we do our handshake and I walk home those images wouldn't leave my head and I wanted to see more I got home and Jaden was watching Sanjay and Craig 'Hey Jaden' I say and he ignores me I sigh 'I'm sorry for yelling at you' I said to him and he gets up going upstairs the door opens and mom and Naomi come inside 'Hey baby how was school' she ask me 'It was good' I reply back 'JUSTIN' Naomi scream I laugh and hug her

'Justin where's Jaden' she ask me 'Upstairs in the room' I say putting her down she nods running upstairs 'Sweetie your dad is picking you and Jaden up at 6 so tell him to go and get ready' she says 'But mom I don't want to Dad always has his wife and that annoying baby who doesn't stop crying' I wine and she laughs 'Justin go' she orders and I obey I go upstairs and I see Jaden and Naomi playing 'Jaden mommy said go get ready dad is going to pick us up' I say and he does 'Boys your father is here' my mom yells we go downstairs 'Drew please don't keep them out all night' my mom begs and he nods 'Yes mother' he says making her giggle 'Okay boys have fun with your father' she says 'See you later brothers' Naomi says we wave at her and get in the car 'So boys where do you want to eat tonight' my dad ask us and we don't reply and he begins sniffing 'You guys smell that' he says and Jaden sniffs 'No what does it smell like' he ask 'It smells like you guys gotten into a fight and I want to know about it right now' he says I look over at Jaden 'I want Applebees and will tell you when we get there dad' he says and he nods driving us there 'Isn't it cool you guys got two sister' he ask us and we nods my half-sister name is Joanne my dad and his new wife had a baby I think his wife name is Bianca I forgot once we got there we sat down and ordered our food 'So who wants to start' my dad ask 'I will' Jaden says I kick him under the table 'Ow you jerk' he scream he reach over trying to hit me but missed 'Both of you quit it' my dad said sternly and we stop my brother had tears in his eyes and ran up leaving the restaurant 'Stay here' my dad say running up I sigh I never meant to make my brother cry and we never fought before either oh man he's never going to forgive me my dad came back with Jaden in his hands 'Now enough of this foolishness tell me what's going on or I'll call your mother and I guarantee you she won't be to thrill about this' he says I never seen my dad like this and Justin seemed scared himself 'Dad' I say and he looks at me 'Yes Justin' he says 'I'm

**Cliff hanger lol is Justin going to be honest or will he tell a fib**


	5. Help me from falling

(Justin POV)

'Well' he ask and I shake my head 'Nothing just going through stuff that's all' I said and he has a confused look on his face 'Well is whatever your going through something Jesus wants you to go through' he ask and I nod my head no and he sighs 'Well then you should stop and ask for forgiveness son only Jesus know what you're doing and he sees everything' my dad said making me get a bit nervous we sat there and ate our food 'Jaden you want to go to GameStop' my dad ask and Jaden nods so he drives us there but the whole time I'm thinking how am I suppose to tell anyone that I'm addicted to pornography I sigh we got there and my brother look like he was in heaven literally he was picking up different Mario games and I was picking out soccer games because I love playing soccer my dad paid for it all which was nice of him and we got back in the car 'I hope your mother is okay with this' he says my brother laugh but I don't we drive home and once we get there he hugs and kisses my brother forehead doing the same to me 'Jus wait' he says I get back in the car 'What's going on son' he ask I shake my head fighting back tears 'It's..nothing' I reply and he keeps looking at me 'Well you know if you need anything son anything I'm here and you got Eli or Pastor Brown alright' he says and I nod 'And if you need help with anything ask Jesus okay he loves you and I can tell you are going through something but I'm not going to push you any further alright man I'll see you guys soon' he says I nod hugging him my mom walks out talking to my dad

(Clare POV)

'So Drew how was everything' I ask him and he sighs 'Something is wrong with Justin Clare he's not acting right he kick his brother under the seat when we where eating and the boy is going through something I can tell' he says I sigh running my fingers through my hair I hear the door open and Eli steps out 'Hey is Naomi sleeping' I ask him and he nods 'What's going on' he ask Drew sighs 'Justin I'm worried about him has anything happened when did he started acting like this' Drew ask I look at Eli 'I think yesterday or the day before he went to his friend Aaron's house and then came back traumatized and worried' I said Eli wrap his arms around me 'Can I speak to Aaron's mom' Eli ask I nod my head yes 'Eli if it's alright with you can I go also' Drew ask and Eli smirks 'Of course your their dad if that was my son I would want to know to' Eli says Drew smiles they shake hands and Drew gives me a hug 'Just text me alright but give him a bit of space most teenage boys need that' he says getting in his car I nod my head waving at him 'Eli I'm scared' I said crying and he hushes me 'Baby don't cry everything will be fine but let go check on Jaden leg because he says it stills hurts' Eli says to me I nod we go back inside I get a bag of ice and place it on his legs while were downstairs watching TV Jaden was asleep on my lap I layed there until I heard footsteps I saw Justin 'Hey baby where are you going' I ask him 'I'm going to the park' he says I look at the clock it was close to 8 'Okay baby can you be back at 8:30 I don't want you out there all late at night' I said to him and he nods walking out I woke Jaden up 'Hmm' he says 'Baby go upstairs and go to bed' I said 'Mommy carry me' he says I shook my head giggling 'No baby got to get up' I said and groans getting up he gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks upstairs I cut off the lights and head upstairs as well I was pretty tired but I wanted Justin to be back home on time I went into the bedroom I saw Eli and Naomi sleeping together I shook him 'Eli can you go downstairs and wait for Justin to be back' I say he slowly gets up not waking up Naomi I lay in his spot and she curls against me Eli kisses me and goes downstairs I suddenly drift off into sleep

(Justin POV)

'Man this is so cool' Aaron says watching more magazine I smiled 'Justin I got a DVD you guys want one I got 5 of them' he says and the guys smile he hands them one I denied it 'Justin take it' he says 'No man my parents are home 24/7 and my baby sister is home' I say and the guys chuckle 'Chicken' Derrick says I sigh and take it putting it on my jacket pocket 'Guys don't get caught if you do I don't know you' Aaron says making us all laugh except me I look at my phone it was 8:25 'I got to go man see you guys tomorrow at school' I said walking off I was scared I didn't want my mom or Eli to see me with it I got home and Eli was there washing the dishes 'Hey man you alright' he ask and I nod 'Yeah just going to head upstairs and get ready for bed' I say and he nods I go up and see Jaden is sleeping I hide my jacket in my closet and change into my PJ I said a short prayer and headed off into sleep


	6. The Secrets must be revealed

(Clare POV)

I was so happy today I had off from work so I was home cleaning the kids are at school, Eli is working so I did my praise and worship I watch a bit of Joyce Meyer I was in the boy's room cleaning out the clothes I went into Justin's closet and pulled out his jacket from yesterday I saw stains on the jacket I shook it out and a CD fell out I pick it up but it had no pictures I shrug thinking it must be a video game Aaron let him borrow I put it on his desk and started washing the load of clothes I finish vacuuming the house and cleaning the bathroom I was very busy and tired I was still a bit worried about Justin and I was praying for him every second of the day after the load I sat down and laid for about a second I look and it was close to 2 which means the boys should be here any minute I went to the fridge and pulled out some snacks for them and just as I expected they came running in the door 'Hey mom' they both say I smile 'Hi babies how was school' I ask them and Jaden groaned 'Mom where not babies anymore' he says grabbing some cookies I smile 'I know but your still my babies' I say and he smiles I look over and Justin was quiet 'So Justin how was school today' I ask him and he look over at me 'Fine it was fine I'm just going to go up and do some homework' he says and begins to run upstairs I sigh 'Jaden at 5 we need to go and get you and Justin your haircut' I say and he groans 'I hate getting my hair cut' he says I smile 'Do your homework' I say and he nods getting his bag out I go upstairs in the boy's room and saw Justin staring at the CD 'Um Justin is everything alright' I ask him and he jumps 'Mom I'm fine can you please stop bothering me gosh' he says I was taken back he never back talks me or has an attitude with me 'I'm sorry sweetie it's just mommy worried about you' I say to him and he looks back at me 'I'm 16 I don't need you to be worried about me now can you please go away' he says I sigh 'Fine but we have a hair appointment at 5 so be ready by then' I say going into my room I started crying I can't believe he spoken to me like that Justin knows better I'm definitely going to have to talk to Eli about this I sigh getting my stuff together and went back downstairs I saw Jaden finishing up his homework I sat down next to him 'Jaden baby' I say and he looks at me 'Yes' he replies back 'If you knew what was wrong with Justin would you tell me' I ask him and he thought for a moment 'Sure I would but I think it's best if he tells you mommy it's not really my place' he says I smile at him 'I love you' I say to him 'I love you to mommy' he says to me I hug him and he hugs me back I heard the front door open 'MOMMY' Naomi says running to me I smile picking her up 'Hi baby how was school' I ask her and she smiles 'Fun mommy I got to finger pain and daddy took me to get a small ice cream cone' she says I glared at Eli he came over and gave me a quick kiss 'Sorry hun she wouldn't stop asking I roll my eyes 'It's fine Eli me forgive you' I say he smirks 'Eli I'm taking the boys to get their haircut at 5 can you make dinner tonight' I ask him and he nods 'I'll make pot roast' he says 'Yes' I heard Jaden say and Eli chuckles 'I love when he makes that' Jaden says I smile I look at the time it was 4:30 'Jaden go get your shoes and jacket on and tell your brother to get ready' I say to him and he goes upstairs 'Eli I need to talk to you' I say he sits me down cutting cartoon on for Naomi 'What's wrong' he ask I sigh 'Justin back talk me today and he gave me attitude, Eli he never done that before I'm really worried' I say and he pats my back giving me a long kiss making me feel better 'I'll talk to him and I got Aaron mom number I'll call her when you guys leave' he says I smile I see the boys coming downstairs with their things 'Okay Eli see you later' I say 'Mommy you forgot to give me kisses' Naomi says I smile giving her a kiss 'See you later baby be good with daddy and Eli no treats' I say warning him and he smirks 'Yes mom' he replies making me laugh I step out the house getting the boys ready 'I call shotgun' Jaden says running to the car I get in and they do also putting their seat belts on 'After the haircuts we need to go shoe shopping' I said 'Cool' Jaden says Justin was quiet in the back I sigh and we were on our way to the Barber shop

(Eli POV)

I was thankful Naomi decided to take a nap I had a perfect chance to call Aaron's mom 'Hello Walker speaking' a lady says 'Hi Mrs. Walker this is Mr. Goldsworthy' I say getting dinner ready 'Oh hello Mr. Goldsworthy how is everything' she ask me 'Good everything is fine I was calling to ask um did you notice anything about your son behavior like is Justin a lot quieter when he's around there' I ask her 'Um not that I know of sir I'm mostly at work um is your son coming over my house after school' she ask 'Yeah um he was over their yesterday and I think the day before' I say to her 'Oh my I'm sorry Mr. Goldsworthy my son knows better than to not have friends over when I'm not home thank you for letting me know as for Justin I'm not sure I can ask Aaron but other than that I can't help you on that one' she says I sigh 'Okay thank you so much ma'am' I say and after that we hung up I sat down and prayed

_**Dear Lord, Father God whatever is going on with Justin Lord I pray that you can show me Lord give me directions Lord please I pray that we can help him Lord that whatever he's going through that you'll be with him every step of the way Amen' **_

I wipe my eyes from crying I got a text from Clare

**Clare: Went shoe shopping for the boys can you please go in their room and throw away their old Vans sweetie thank you :***

I went upstairs going through their closet and found the shoes I threw away but I notice a CD on the floor I pick it up but it had no cover on it I was bored anyways and the food was done might as well play a quick game before Naomi wakes up I put it in the PlayStation 3 I smirk and a video came on 'OH MY GOSH'


	7. The Secrets must be revealed pt 2

(Clare POV)

'Okay boys let's go' I said 'Mommy I'm sleepy' Naomi said 'Aw baby eat first then mommy will take you to bed' I said and she nods I pull up into the house and I unlock the door the boys where running upstairs 'ELI' I called out I walk into the kitchen and he was just sitting there 'Hey baby is something wrong' I ask him giving him a kiss on the cheek 'After dinner we need a house meeting everyone except for you and Naomi just me and the boys' he says I look at him confused 'Is something wrong here' I ask him and he looks up at me and nods 'Yes I'll tell you later but I invited Drew to come over tomorrow he already knows what's up' he replies I nod slowly and set the table the boys come back down and we said our prayers it was very quiet 'Mommy me finish' Naomi says I nod 'Okay boys goodnight I'm going to go give Naomi her bath and after that bedtime' I say walking upstairs

(Eli POV)

'So can we be excused' Justin ask 'No we all need to talk' I say Justin look nervous and Jaden look confused I sit them down in the living room I sigh 'If your friends were doing something bad would you guys tell me' I ask them Jaden nods and Justin just stares I sigh 'Okay then' I say lifting up the CD 'Which one of you does this belong to' I ask Jaden looks up 'That's not mine' he says I look over at Justin 'Does this belong to you' I ask him and he looks so nervous 'Justin' I say and he nods I sigh 'Jaden you can go to bed' I said he gets up and walks upstairs I sigh 'Justin where on earth did you get this from do you know what's on this CD' I ask him and he begins crying 'Aaron gave it to me he's been making me watch it and read about it and I'm scared because I can't stop thinking about it or dreaming about it' he says crying I sigh and hug him 'Hey stop that crying' I tell him softly and he wipes his eyes 'I'm ashamed of myself I hate myself for watching it I feel like Jesus hates me because I've done something so terrible and I can't even ask for forgiveness because I know he won't forgive me' Justin says crying I look at him and gave him a sad smile 'Jesus doesn't hate you Jus he could never hate you don't you know he created you in your mother he knew you before the world knew you' I tell him and he sniffs a bit 'Jesus loves you more than you think he loves you don't let the enemy tell you that Jesus hates you because you know what Justin he doesn't' I tell him giving him a hug 'I feel so dirty though' Justin says goodness he looks like Clare 'Yeah will it has that affect on people but I guarantee you if you forget about it you'll end up not even thinking about it' I tell him and he nods I smirk I stand up grabbing his hands and he does the same I lay my head down on his head and begin praying

**Heavenly Father Lord I just come to say thank you Lord for this night God thank you for applying to our every needs Lord, Father God in the name of Jesus Lord I come and ask that you break this demonic spirit that dares tries to come across your child oh God that every need of lust is cast down Lord and thrown into the fire God that you may heal your child God and have him be a living image of you and Jesus Christ name Lord I pray amen**

I open my eyes and Justin is like paralyzed I begin speaking in tongues and I felt like he was getting to finally feel the presence of God after about I honestly don't know he began moving and tears were flowing from his eyes and he held on me 'Are you okay' I ask him and he breathes hard 'I felt something so weird and it was awesome' he says making me chuckled 'Goodnight Justin' I tell him and he smiles I ruffle his hair and he runs upstairs I smile looking up to God 'Thank you'


End file.
